Prodigy
by Tempis Fugit
Summary: Sometimes adults just aren't as powerful as they thought.
1. Chapter 1

_Prodigy_

Hey folks, this is my new story…I'm not sure how you will like it so review and be honest about it.

Note: I do not own Mutant X, but I do own Brady Duff. This story is set shortly after the death of Adam and Emma, there is no Lexa Pierce and Mason Eckhart is still head of the GSA.

"Hey guys, did anyone hear about that disturbance in New York last night?" Shalimar asked as she entered the kitchen, Brennan and Jesse were already sitting down to lunch.

"Yeah, Shal, I watched it this morning…some kid blew up part of a building with an unknown explosive. Why do you ask?" Jesse replied, he had an inkling of what Shal was thinking but he didn't want to think about it.

"What if the child was a new mutant? We should find him before Eckhart gets him from the police," Shalimar said, her face a mask of determination.

"Look, Shal, we don't even know if this kid is even in custody, Eckhart may already have him," Brennan said, ever since Adam and Emma had died, he had more or less taken command of Mutant X.

"If Eckhart has him, all the more reason to go get him, we could save him from experiments and maybe even a stasis pod, besides, it's not as if we have anything better to do – we haven't been on a mission for three weeks!" Shalimar said vivaciously, the team had barely left Sanctuary except to go shopping for food. Brennan stared at Shalimar for a moment, searching her eyes to find the cause of this madness, breaking into Genomex, just to find one person – but Brennan was also bored out of his mind and the idea of a mission was very persuasive right now.

"Fine, Jesse, look up the mutant database and see if you can find any boys with that sort of fire power."

Genomex, four hours later…

Brady Duff was sitting on the ground in the corner of his cell, trying to ignore the enormous amount of pain he was in. He had no idea why he was here of how he had blown up part of that building, he didn't know why he was being chased by these goons or what they wanted with him. All he knew was that he was in major trouble if he didn't escape.

Brady got up and tested his legs to see if they would carry his weight. They seemed to hold but were a bit shaky. He walked over to the door and looked out, all he could see was a grey wall opposite the door and a corridor ending in darkness on either side. Brady walked around the room to check his surroundings for the eleventh time; the room he occupied was a ten-foot by ten-foot cell with padding all round, like in a psych institute. Brady sighed heavily, the room was sealed and he had no way out, he had tried that trick with his hands that had done all that damage, but all he got was an electric shock that seemed to centre around the base of his neck. Brady squealed and dropped to his knees, his hands reached around to feel his neck; there was some sort of plastic cube at the base of his skull, Brady tried to pull it off but got another shock instead. Brady tried again and again to take the thing off, but he just kept getting shocks. He collapsed to the floor and considered giving up when the wall in front of him began to shimmer and three people stepped through it.

Mutant X had minor difficulties getting passed the guards at the entrance to the complex but found minimal resistance elsewhere. Jesse hacked into the central server and searched for any reference to child mutants and after some sifting; he found a cell number where a feral child with the ability to create ultrasonic disruptions and make himself invisible was being held for experimentation. After that it was relatively easy to find the cell and phase through the cell wall.

Brennan looked down at the young teenager lying on the ground in front of him, panting heavily as though he had been rigorously exercising, leaning forward, Brennan could see the sub-dermal governor on the boy's neck. Brennan realised that the kid must have tried to take it off. Brennan crouched and zapped the black box with a bolt of electricity; he knew that it would disable the governor so it could be painlessly removed. "Come on guys, let's get him back to Sanctuary," Brennan said quietly, the kid had slipped into unconsciousness and his breathing was starting to calm down. Brennan picked the boy up in his arms and carried him back through the wall.

Brady woke with a start, he was lying comfortably on a chair in a brightly light room, he also noticed that although he wasn't in any pain and that all he was wearing was a pair of tight black boxers. Brady looked around for something to wear and saw a small pile of clothes on a bench next to a computer terminal. He stood up and went over to the clothes. There was a black long sleeved t-shirt, a pair of black chinos and dark blue trainers, there was also a pair of sock nestled among it all. Putting the outfit on, Brady realised that it fit him perfectly,

"they must have measured me, what the hell is going on here?" Brady saw a door and headed for it, where it opened for him. He stepped into a softly lit passage way and took stock of his surroundings, the corridor was made of a pinewood and the hum or a generator somewhere beneath him could be heard.

Shalimar was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when Brady stepped cautiously through the door, staring intently at Shalimar with a wary look on his face; however, Shalimar smelt no fear coming from the boy, just determination and courage.

"Hi, you must be Brady, I'm Shalimar, it's nice to meet you," Shalimar said gently with a smile on her face, the boy was supposed to be unconscious for another few hours, obviously his feral abilities had woken him faster, the same thing happened to Shalimar when she was sedated.

"Hi, err…where am I, who are you people and why am I here?" Brady said cautiously, his blue eyes twinkling with curiosity and confusion.

"Why don't you sit down and eat something and I'll explain it all to you," Shalimar said, she was usually more direct with this sort of thing but Brady seemed to bring out the gentle pussy in Shalimar. She stood up and went over to the fridge, pulling out some ham, cheese and lettuce. She made Brady a sandwich and got him a can of coke. Sitting him down on the other side of the table, she sat down and breathed, "okay," she thought, "Here goes nothing."

"You are somewhere that we call Sanctuary, it's our home, ours as in me and the other two who helped rescue you. Myself and the other two are mutants with special gifts, just like you. There are a lot of people out there, just like us, and we make it our mission to save them from the people who captured you, the GSA. We brought you here to heal your wounds and remove the governor on your neck that was preventing you from using your gifts," Brady stared at her for a moment, this was a lot to take in, he was some kind of freak with weird gifts and these people were just like him. He had always felt different from everyone else but this was more than he could possibly imagine.

"So, if I am what I say you are, what can I do, can I freeze time or teleport or something weird like that?" Brady said with a smirk, this was a little unbelievable; he actually had weird gifts, yeah, okay, whatever you say.

"I know that this will be difficult to believe but I can show you that what we're saying is true.

"Okay then, bring it on," Brady said, with a sarcastic smile, this seriously wasn't happening for real, it couldn't be, this must be a joke or something.

Shalimar and Brady walked to the dojo where Brennan and Jesse were sparring. Brady looked up in time to see Brennan throw a blot of electricity and he saw Jesse shimmer and the bolt passed right through him. Brady was amazed, okay; there is no way to fake that sort of thing. Brennan and Jesse saw Brady gaping and stopped their sparring. Walking down to the stairs to the lower landing, the guys walked over to Brady.

"Hey, I'm Jesse, nice to meet you," Jesse said politely, "this is Brennan, I suppose you could call him our leader of sorts." Brady was still amazed at the display of power but woke up and asked, "So can I do those things or do I get something else? Shalimar didn't tell me what made me special enough to warrant kidnap."

Jesse replied, "Well, we couldn't find you in our database, so when I was at Genomex, that wad the place where you were being held hostage, I found your file and sent it here, lets take a look".

Brady was utterly blown away when he read his file. It said that he had three different powers. Invisibility, ultrasonic disruption and the file read on to say he had demonstrated feral qualities. "So what is a feral and that disruption thingy?" he ran his hand through his dark brown hair, he had never heard of anything like this before, but he guessed it was the ultrasonic disruption that he destroyed that building he was in.

"Well, a feral is a mutant that is like a cat, they have enhanced strength, speed, stamina, reflexes and more acute senses. Your eyes will do this cool glowing thing when you want them too. As for the disruption thing, you seem to be able to generate waves of ultrasound, they come from your hands will look like a bubble wave. Even though your only 15, you seem to be very advanced it terms of power. Most kids who get their powers at your age don't show this much power, their gifts need time to develop but I'd say yours have been active for a while, when did you first notice them?" Jesse finished.

"Well, there was one time when I was about 12 when everyone seemed to be ignoring me, my parents acted as if they couldn't see me and even thought of calling the police, I tried talking to them but every time I said something, they looked in my direction but acted as if they couldn't see anything. I guess it must have been my invisibility. They saw me just as my dad picked up the phone to call missing persons, I got grounded for three weeks for hiding and worrying everyone." Brady said, he thought of his parents and his heart ached, they had died six months before, when the GSA had started chasing him, two men came to his house, wanting to take me to some clinic, to give him some tests. His parents had refused and had paid the price, the two men shot Mr and Mrs Duff between the eyes, Brady escaped luckily and had not stopped running since.

"Well, if your powers became active three years ago, your lucky it took the GSA so long to get to you, the usually act a lot faster than that," Brennan said with a smile, the GSA wasn't as good as they thought they were.

"Yeah, well my parents died anyway, it doesn't matter whether it happened three years ago or six months ago, now that I know what I can do, I want revenge!" Brady said, his eyes glowing ferally.

"Well you need to be able to use your powers effectively before you run off on some suicide run, there are too many of them and one of you, no matter how powerful you may be, you will not be able to defeat them. Let us help you, if your willing, you could even join the team, we need someone with your sort of firepower and to be honest we kind of need something to do just now," Shalimar said, she was feeling very protective of the distraught boy and intended to keep him close by.

"Shal, a kid cannot join Mutant X, there is too much risk involved, he'd be better off at a safe house!" Brennan said angrily once Jesse had taken Brady for some basic training.

"Yes, he can, with some practise he'll be just as good as us, if not better, you heard what Jesse said, most child mutants aren't powerful to do the amount of damage he caused, most people don't see their powers until they're 20 years old, think what he'll be able to do then!" Shalimar retorted angrily. She knew deep down that a battle like the one Mutant X fought was not the place for a child, but she could tell that Brady was no normal child, even by mutant standards.

Two weeks later…

"Ohh Brady, where are you? Come out and play," Brennan teased, Brady had been progressing very fast and Brennan enjoyed having him around, he reminded Brennan of himself when he was 15, confused, hurt, tenacious, cunning and very stubborn. Brady insisted on practise every day against holograms and some more practise against the rest of the team. So far, he was doing well. He had mastered invisibility so well that he could remain unseen while he was asleep. His feral abilities were moving just as fast, He had managed to knock every one too the ground at least once but he found it difficult to get past Jesse's invincibility, his sonic boom didn't effect him at all and neither did punching him in the face. Brady had charged at him, but Jesse just phased and Brady kept on going, right through Jesse and into the Dojo wall. Today, Brennan and Shalimar were testing Brady's stealth and had so far only found him once; he had been hiding next to the couch when Brennan Shalimar walked right into him. He had decloaked while he was dazed but quickly recovered. Brennan walked up to the Dojo and looked around for any sign of Brady. Brennan looked around when and saw a wave coming towards him, it hit him, hard; Brennan literally flew off the Dojo and landed on the ground below. He groaned in pain and looked up in time to see Brady decloak on the Dojo in a little flash of light. He looked down and smiled,

"You really should pay more attention Brennan, someone might think you wanted to hurt yourself if you weren't paying attention." Brady gloated. Brennan gritted his teeth and got up, he conjured a handful of electricity and threw it at the cocky little bastard, but Brady easily dodged it and sent another, less powerful sonic blast Brennan's way, it was weak enough so that Brennan only hit the couch he had landed in front off originally. Brady turned and disappeared.

So there you have it people, tell me what you think and if you like it, then I will write more.


	2. Chapter 2

_Prodigy – Chapter 2_

Hey people, here is an update for this story, my Thunderstorm story should be updated shortly. Could Brennan-Freak please e-mail because I have unfortunately lost your e-mail address and would much appreciate having more conversations with you, they always brought a smile to my face.

Note: Mutant X is not mine, you here me, not mine.

"I swear to god I'll kill him when I find him!" Jesse howled as he stormed into the kitchen, sporting bright bubblegum pink hair. Shalimar and Brennan gaped at it, trying to look composed while holding back giant fits of giggles. "Oh my god Jess, what did he do this time?" Shalimar said while letting out a giggle or two. "You want to know what he did, he dyed my hair pink, that's what he did, and I cant get it out, I've been in the shower for an hour trying to scrub it out," Jesse fumed. Brady had been living in Sanctuary for 8 months now after the rest of the team had decided that Brady's skills could be of great use to them. His strength and tenacity made him a dangerous adversary to the GSA – Brady's lust for vengeance had not yet been satisfied and every time he fought the GSA, he grew more vicious and vengeful. Shalimar had had to pull him of one agent when he began to beat him with a metal pole the last time he had encountered them.

"Hey Brennan, why does Jesse think I dyed his hair pink during the night? I swear I didn't touch it," Brady wailed as he ran into the dojo, he had been avoiding Jesse all day by any means possible, including using the ventilation shafts. Brennan almost collapsed to the floor laughing. It only took an instant for Brady to realise that it had been Brennan who had dyed Jesse's hair. Brady's eyes flashed in feral anger, "You are so going to pay for that one Brennan!" Brady exclaimed before aiming a rather large sonic wave at Brennan, which knocked all the air out of him as he flew into the opposite wall. "Damn, I'm good!" Brady exclaimed as Jesse and Shalimar ran into the room after hearing loud banging. "God Brady, what did you do to him?" Jesse asked incredulously. "I didn't mean to hit him that hard, I just got really angry, he was the one who died your hair and tried to land the blame on me so I got pissed," Brady said before storming off in a huff. Brennan got up shakily and looked at where Brady had disappeared. "I dunno what's wrong with that kid but his powers are getting stronger every time he uses them, it could cause trouble if they continue to grow like this." Brennan said, still breathing heavily. "Yeah, but what can we do about it, I think that with enough practise and training he can control them," Shalimar said as if to end the discussion, she had no doubt that Brady was a very special kid and that he could be the saviour new mutants were looking for.

Brady ran into his room, he was finding harder to control the strength of his sonic waves, if he cranked up the power, he could theoretically cause earthquakes, which could be disastrous in a large city. So he grabbed a bag and packed up some stuff, wrote a quick note and headed for the garage.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Brady? It's dinner and you know what his appetite is like, I've checked his room and the dojo but I can't find him," Shalimar said anxiously to Brennan and Jesse, Brady had been extremely quiet all day and no-one had seen hide or tail of him. "He's probably in the garage tinkering with his car," Jesse said, his hair having returned to its normal colour after three or four washes. "Yeah, come on Shal, we'll go make sure he's okay," Brennan said. He was worried about Brady and thought that he should maybe have a little talk with him, If Brady's powers were out of control then he could endanger the team as well as the general public.

Shalimar and Brennan got to the garage and not on a workbench from Brady, it read:

'_I can't stay with you, I can't control my powers and I don't want to hurt you. I just need some time to get things sorted out. Thank you for all you have done for me, without you I do not know where I would be now – Brennan, I'm sorry for blowing you away, I swear I didn't really mean it. I'll call at some point to let you know I am okay._

_Goodbye for now_

Brady' 

Shalimar looked around and saw that Brady's beloved BMW was missing, she turned and ran to one of the computer terminals to search for the car's homing beacon.

"Well you little brat, we meet again, this time you will not get away so easily, we can and will bring you down – now why not come with us without causing a fuss, or you shall meet the same end as your parents!" said a GS agent. Brady had ditched his car in a side street and was walking in an alley when he had been cornered by six agents, all armed with guns and electric cattle prod things. "If you want me that badly," Brady challenged, "come and get me". And with that the battle began. Within a few minutes, Brady had crushed the opposition to 50 and was still going strong, but one of the agents, possibly the leader, held back, as if waiting for Brady to finish off the others, which he did with a final spin kick 5 feet in the air. "Not bad for a little guy, but let's see how you take on someone with your skills!" said the remaining agent and with a flash of his eyes he charged at Brady, where the real contest began.

Shalimar was usually quite calm but at present she was a nervous wreck, she had located Brady's car but no one was inside it. She began to search the area when she heard fighting going on not too far away. Something inside her told her it was Brady and she took off, hoping that he was all right. She rounded the last corner and took stock of the scene before her. GS agents were sprawled all over the ground and Brady was fighting with one last agent, and he was losing. Shalimar could smell that Brady's opponent was a feral and she could see that Brady was losing. His sonic blasts weren't fast enough and he was simply physically weaker than the agent. She saw a gleam and knew that Brady was invisible. The agent looked around, his eyes flashing ferally; she knew he was sniffing the air for Brady's scent. "Hey, pick on someone your own size!" Shalimar shouted to the agent, he turned to look at her; he knew she was with Mutant X. Beating her was a training simulation at the GSA academy. He knew she was one of the toughest ferals alive and he had hoped he would have the chance to fight her and win. But it was not to be. Brady chose that moment to decloak, in mid air, right next to the agent and kick him in the side of the head. The agent was sent crashing into a wall and fell to the floor, dazed. Brady straightened up and stared at Shalimar, "He was the one, at my house, he was the guy who shot my parents. I should kill him here and now" Brady said with venom. "No!" Shalimar exclaimed, "Killing him will not ease your pain, you have to let go – killing him will not bring your parents back."

"You're right, but its so tempting just to snap his neck, and it scares me that I would do it, if I didn't have you as my conscience," Brady said, his head lowered in defeat. "That is what separates us from them Brady, we don't sink to their level," Shalimar said, going over to Brady and giving him a hug. Wordlessly, they turned and headed back to Sanctuary.

In the centre of Genomex, Mason Eckhart was reading file on a new mutant that had escaped his clutches. Although he didn't show it Eckhart marvelled at how a mere child could possess such strength, and he even felt a little amount of fear as too what destruction this child could bring.

Well there you go people, please review and I'll write more when I get around to it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Prodigy – Chapter 3_

Hello once again people, I am currently on holiday so hopefully I'll be getting a few more chapters for this and Thunderstorm up soon.

Note: I own Brady Duff, but Mutant X is the property of someone else.

Brady sat on the dojo, having exhausted himself from training, he had been back at Sanctuary for a week since he had tried to run away and he had spent nearly all his time training and trying to control his powers. He seemed to be doing well but Brennan was still uneasy. He and Jesse had ran a few tests and discovered that if Brady lost control of his sonic abilities, he could have the potential to create earthquakes that could level a city and kill tens of thousands, perhaps millions. In her heart, Shalimar knew this as well, but she believed that Brady could control his power.

Eckhart on the other hand, was not so confident in the child's gift. He knew he desperately had to capture the boy and have him work for the GSA after extensive training, Eckhart also as always, had a plan to achieve this goal, and it was perhaps more evil than any of his previous ones.

"Hey Brady, we're gonna go into town and catch a movie and a bite to eat, you wanna come?" Brennan asked after talking to Jesse and Shalimar. Brady had been so caught up in training that he hadn't slept or eaten properly for days. Brady thought about it, on one hand if he went out he could lose control and hurt someone unintentionally but, at the same time, he knew that he hadn't gone out for ages and that a night out could do him good.

"Yeah Brennan, I'd like that, give me twenty minutes to get ready," Brady replied, he deactivated the simulation he was running and headed for a shower and change of clothes.

Brady was having a great time. The team had gone for some food first and picked a film to see, one which Brady and Jesse alike had been dying to watch. Everything was going great until Brady excused himself to go for a breather outside. He stood outside the movie complex, breathing in the fresh night air. He looked about and saw someone he thought he recognized standing on the other side of the road. Brady's heart must have missed a couple of beats, because he was sure it was his dead father standing, smiling at him. Brady gave himself a little shake, he had to be wrong, there was no chance that it was his dad gesturing towards him to follow. The figure walked off and Brady's curiosity got the better of him. He crossed the road and followed a very familiar scent. The distant smell of the cologne that his father had loved to wear. The figure turned a corner and Brady followed, turning into a dark alleyway. Brady began to feel uneasy, there was the figure again, but Brady felt something else. He was being watched, he was sure of it. He took a step forward.

"Dad," he called, the figure smiled and nodded. Brady's heart did a somersault. Since his parents had been murdered, he had felt this whole in his heart. Mutant X had began to fill that whole and they came closer and closer to Brady but he had still felt that something was missing, and now that feeling was gone. Brady took another step and a ring of fire surrounded him. Brady cowered, he hated fire, Shalimar had told him that it was something that most ferals were afraid of. His eyes flashed feral and he called to his father, "Dad, help me please," the figure just stood there smiling and raised his arm. He was holding a gun. He aimed at Brady and before Brady could react, he fired. Brady felt the dart puncture the skin on his neck and began to feel drowsy. The last thing he saw before he collapsed was his dad walking through the fire as if it wasn't there. The fire disappeared and Brady's father morphed back into the same agent that had originally pulled the trigger on Mr and Mrs Duff. His psionic partner stepped out of the shadows. The psionic who was known only as Psy tilted his head and looked at the youth lying on the ground, the tranquilliser still embedded in his neck. He felt no remorse for praying on the teenagers' hopes and fears. The fire had never really been there, Psy had merely made Brady believe that it was real, and Brady's own brain had done the rest. He looked over to Mr Garcia, the feral/molecular that had been assigned to capture the kid.

"We should get him back to Mr Eckhart, that sedative will not last long against his feral immune system," he said telepathically. When he had mutated, Psy lost the ability to talk vocally so he had learned to send telepathic messages to people when he wanted to talk to people. Garcia merely nodded and went over to pick up the boy who could supposedly be the saviour of the children of Genomex.

Jesse was worried, Brady had been gone for an hour and when he went outside, Jesse couldn't see any sign of Brady. Communicating with Brady via their comm. Rings was no use either. Jesse alerted Shalimar and Brennan to this and they spent another two hours searching for him, without any results. Shalimar failed to pick up his scent and was beginning to get annoyed; she hoped Brady hadn't run off again. Brennan went back to the car and used the GPS to look for Brady's ring signal. The team found the ring in an alleyway, without a Brady next to it. Shalimar picked up the ring and flashed ferally. She could smell the agent she had seen Brady knock out just one week ago.

"Brady's been taken by the GSA, I'm sure of it!" Shalimar said to the others. Jesse paled and Brennan stayed quiet.

"Let's get back to Sanctuary, we can think of how to get Brady back when we get there," Jesse suggested quietly. Shalimar and Brennan nodded and together they headed back for the car.

Brady woke up strapped to a chair in a bare grey room. He was alone. Brady tried to get out of his restraints but failed. He tried to use his feral strength but got a zap of electricity for his trouble.

"Oh not again!" Brady exclaimed, he guessed that had a sub-dermal governor on his neck. Brady had learned from last time not to try and take the thing off so just sat quietly, thinking of how to get out of the chair. The door kissed and opened, Brady looked up to see a man he had previously learned was Mason Eckhart.

"Ah, Mr Duff, we meet at last. I must say that at first I doubted that you would be worth kidnapping, but after my agents' reports, I just had to meet you," Eckhart said calmly, he was fascinated how such a young person could give off such a calm and collected presence considering the circumstances, his own staff quaked in their boots whenever he walked into a room. This was the way he wanted it of course but this mere child showed no fear what so ever.

"I wish I could say that meeting you has been high on my to do list but I am afraid that blowing your agents away has been simply too much fun. You really should consider getting some better people. Your agents are child's play – except that one guy, the feral. He's quite good if you're trying to beat up a piñata," Brady said sarcastically.

"I see that your sense of humour has not left you in what must be such an awkward position, but I did not bring you here to chit chat – I have an offer to make you that you simply cannot refuse," Eckhart said ever so confidently. Brady squirmed in his seat.

"What could you possible have that I might covet?" Brady retorted, he really did not like where this was going.

"Why your parents of course, alive and well," Eckhart said with a grim smile. He stepped to the side and two people walked in. It was undeniable, Brady knew that they were his parents; they even smelled like them. He could smell the perfume his mother wore and subtle hint of cologne from his father.

"Mum, Dad?" Brady asked quivering in his seat.

"Yes, Brady, it's us!" His mother said.

So what do you think people, please review and I will have more for you as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Prodigy – Chapter 4_**

Ok everyone I know it has been a long time and I hope you all still read my stuff. Here is the new chapter of this story, which is a personal favourite of mine lol. So read and review!

Note: Brady is mine, but everything else is not.

Brady was shocked to the core. His parents, alive? It wasn't possible, but Brady's' hopes overruled what the logical part of his brain was telling him. His parents clearly weren't real. Psy was merely projecting the image of them into Brady's mind so that it would be easier to coerce the youth into doing what Eckhart wanted.

"Now Brady, if you work for me, and complete one simple task, I'll release you and your parents together and you will never hear from me again." Eckhart said, clearly lying through his teeth but Brady simply didn't care.

"Yeh whatever you want, just give me my family back!" Brady practically begged. Eckhart smiled. He couldn't see Psys' projection but knew it was completely real to Brady.

"All you need to do; is destroy Mutant X. Kill them all and I'll let you and your parents go, simple as that." Eckhart said sweetly, his voice dripping with the promise of things that weren't meant to be. Brady looked to Eckhart with and innocent smile playing across his lips.

"Your offer is generous without doubt, but I'll take my friends over your projections any day!" Brady said. Brady focused with all his strength to generate a sonic bubble; he channelled that much power that his sub-dermal governor overloaded, effectively becoming useless. Now that he had access to his powers again, he ripped through his restraints as if they were paper, not strengthened titanium. Eckhart looked visibly shaken by this. For once he was actually afraid that his life was going to end in the very foreseeable future. Brady reabsorbed the sonic energy he had created, his eyes shining white; he wasn't just a feral or a molecular anymore. He was something new altogether.

"Don't worry Eckhart, I wont hurt you, not too much anyway," Brady vanished…then appeared the same instant next to Eckhart, who had been behind a window. Brady smiled as Eckhart levitated into the air.

"There' no need to be…aggressive Mr Duff, I think we can be reasonable here." Eckhart croaked out, his neck felt like it was being slowly squeezed. Brady laughed at that, shaking the whole room.

"Why Mr Eckhart, I haven't even begun to get aggressive yet!" The voice echoed in Eckhart's mind, sending shivers down his spine, he was truly flabbergasted. This mutant wasn't a Psionic nor did he have any form of instant teleportation.

"Your time has not yet come you bastard, but someday, I'll be back for you," Brady said chillingly. Eckhart flew back into a wall, crumpled unconscious on the ground and Brady disappeared in a flash of white light.

Brennan was dreaming, in the three days since Brady had disappeared, this was the first time he had slept long enough to even begin dreaming (I'm pretty sure that is 45 minutes, correct me if I'm wrong) He was dreaming about Brady and the last time Brennan had seen him. Brennan loved Brady like a brother and it killed him not being able to protect his brother, not that Brady needed defending of course. He knew Jesse and Shalimar were coping just as bad as he was, but Brennan felt even worse because he was the leader, it was his job to watch the family, and he had failed.

"Brennan, wake up bro, I'm here" A voice called on the non-existent wind. Brennan woke quickly; there was no one in his dark room, except him. Just as Brennan was closing his eyes, there was a flash of brilliant white light, and a figure was sat on the end of his bed. The lights turned on by themselves and the figured was revealed to be Brady…more or less. His hair was dirty blonde instead of brown/almost black. His eyes had lost their deep blue beauty and were a deep purple, he also looked older; his face had matured and he looked much more muscular, his shoulders were broader.

"Brady? How did you? Where did that?" Brennan was so overwhelmed all he could do was through himself at Brady, taking his little brother into a hug and weeping hard. 10 minutes later the hug was broken and Brennan looked at the changes his friend had taken on.

"You dyed your hair, it suits you," Brennan said, running his hand through Brady's hair affectionately. Brady just laughed at that. It only then struck Brennan that Brady had made a somewhat unusual entrance.

"Brady, how the hell did you get here, you've never done that glowy thing before?" Brady looked at Brennan, his purple eyes shining in the light.

"I don't know Brennan, Eckhart had me, convinced me my parents were alive and everything, and something happened. I saw right through his trick and I destroyed the governor, it was all so easy. I felt…ethereal almost, like nothing was out of reach, like my powers had opened up endless possibilities, and I think they have. I can move things with my mind, and as you saw I moved myself through space like it wasn't even there. It's freaky, but I feel so calm and in control and I feel, older, but I don't think I am, well I hope I'm not anyway." Brady said, his eyes twinkling, "Come on, let's go see the other two," Brady said.

So let me know what you think guys, should I keep going?


End file.
